


Absentee

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [23]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Remember wants to be free again.





	Absentee

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 183 - prompt: Without

She wanted this, surely.

She had wanted this bigger future, this better future.

Using people was fine surely. Doing things that benefited others was a nice side bonus but ultimately this was for her happiness and future alone.

Why was that so terrible? Why rely on others as your happiness? Wasn't that foolish?

After all, her LRIG had just locked her up and thrown the key away anyway. In her own body, no less! Wasn't that awful? People were terrible, just terrible.

If she only got out then… if she only got out then… she would be happy. She would only work towards the good fortunes and cut the bad ones down without fail!

Then… then she would make that girl pay.


End file.
